Two Misfits
by AA897
Summary: Ally, ombre hair & wrong clothes. Standing behind him till he turned his head. Making everyone else seem drabber & never good enough. Austin, he knows she'll love a song before he plays it. He laughs at her lame jokes. Only looking at her. Over the course of 1 school year these two misfits are smart enough to know that first love never lasts but are brave & desperate enough to try.


**_Two Misfits_**

**Austin And Ally**

**A&A**

**Song PlayList:**

**_1.) John Park- U_**

**_2.) Vampire Weekend- Step_**

**_"He kept making her feel _**

**_like it was safe to smile."_**

**_-Rowell_**

**_( This story is loosely based on the amazing novel, ' Eleanor and Park'. So obviously I own nothing! So uh here it goes:)_**

* * *

><p>He had simply stopped trying to bring her back. She only came back when she felt like doing so, for example in a dream or even as a part of a lie, all like brocken down déjà vu. It was becoming too much.<p>

Sometimes he'd be heading towards school and see an ombré haired girl at the corner and swear on everything in that breathless second that it was her. But then he'd start noticing that whoever that girl was, was holding a burning cigarette in between her fingertips and was wearing a Sex Pistols shirt.

Ally hated the Sex Pistols.

Ally...

She was always standing behind him till he turned his head. Lying next to him just before he woke up. Making pretty much everyone else seem drabber, duller, and even more fashionable, but mainly not good enough. Well for him that is.

Ally ruined everything.

Ally, she's gone.

And, He'd stopped trying to bring her back.

You know what? Let's just start from the beginning. Way back.

**_August 1986_**:

_Austin_:

XTC was simply not good enough for even trying to drown out all the idiots at the back of the school bus. I swear tomorrow I seriously need to bring _The_ _Misfits_ or something, or maybe even try to make a special bus mixtape.

Anything with as much screaming/wailing in it as possible. It'll beat all this noise coming from the kids in the back who just couldn't shut up. Damn. I really need to get out of this bus...

" Oh just shut up that doesn't even make sense and you know it!" Someone then yelled loudly from behind me with anger filling their voice. I let out a low groan and tiredly began rubbing my temples as I felt a headache coming on.

Same routine every morning.

" Yes it fucking does, you idiot." yelled another in response and I simply crossed my arms, as I impatiently continued to wait for the bus to finally reach the school, but instead we came to another stop and the two in the back continued to quarrel.

" Austin! Hey Austin!" Then yelled one of my freinds sitting all the way at the back, I of course tried ignoring the ginger calling me and hoped he'd move on, but instead I found myself being struck with a crumbled paper ball in the back of my head.

" Hey! That was my English homework, ugh Dez!" angrily yelled the short Latina girl, Trish while smacking his arm, as I rolled my eyes at the two.

" Sorry." He mumbled sarcastically, and soon he began calling my name out loudly once more as I let out a low sigh, before irritably pulling down my headphones, and giving him a stern glare.

" What now?" I asked hesitantly, knowing this conversation would probably be about nothing good. With a sigh I raised a brow waiting for him to finally answer me, as the loud chattering filled the cluttered bus.

" Can't Aliens exist?" He asked me as Trish who sat by him in obvious annoyment rolled her eyes, and I quickly ruffled my blonde shaggy hair.

" No." I plainly answered in response before silently then turning back around in my seat, and rushed to place my headphones back on, so they couldn't harras me with anymore of those ridiculous questions.

I just wasn't in for it today, I guess.

But as I decided to listen in a bit in their conversation, I simply couldn't help but smile a bit at their argument while slumping in my seat, before then silently looking out at the gloomy streets filled with nothing but still emptiness.

That was when the bus had reached yet another stop, but there was something about this one that was different. Of course I was probobly the only one to notice that we had stopped at an unfamiliar street.

This then made me watch in curiosity for the student to enter in the already packed bus and as the slow automatic doors soon opened up with a low squeak. She-whoever she was with her ombre hair all over the place, slowly entered in the bus with hesitant footsteps.

All eyes then immidietly were on her, judging her every naive and scared move while she bit onto her pink bottom lip harshly causing her face to look even paler than before.

The small, and unsure ombre-haired girl soon then began to nervously glance around the already filled bus, anxiously looking for a seat, while she carefully walked down the long bus aisle; stumbling amongst her own two feet, wearing worn out converse.

Everyone who did have an available seat by them though of course turned the other way, while others simply decided to place their backpacks on the empty seat next to them. The girls in the back soon then began to snicker, the lived for this stuff.

I rolled my eyes and just continued to watch the petite framed girl in utter curiousness. All she did though was fumble with her backpack straps in nervousness while taking in a deep breath, before stepping farther down the aisle.

Nobody would look at her, well many didn't want to. I tried my best not to, but it was kind of a train wreck/eclipse situation. Plus, not to mention but she looked exactly like the sort of person this would happen to.

She not only had that 'new girl' look, but she was small, and awkward. With crazy hair, her ombre curls all over her face, and she was dressed like...like she _wanted_ people to look at her.

Or maybe she thought that what she was wearing was good. But it didn't. She had on a plaid shirt that of course was two sizes too big for her, with too many colorful beaded necklaces all around her neck, along with badly cut scarves tied against her wrists.

She defintely caught my eyes, if that was what she was going for. Her style was very... unique. Different. I guess..

Soon, the bus stopped again, only to let even more students in and as they all lazily boarded the packed bus in a rush, they began pushing past the petite girl carelessly. And, within a matter of hurried seconds they all had tooken their seats.

Leaving the ombre-haired girl to silently stand by herself.

You see, everyone here has their own seat, you pick one on the first day of school. And, people like me were lucky enough to have claimed a whole seat for themselves, and I am not about to give that up now.

Especially not for someone like this.

I then looked back up at the striking girl with curiosity filling my eyes, and she was just standing there, unsure of what to do next.

" Hey, you!" The bus driver then yelled, " take a seat, will you?" He continued loudly as more students began to snicker at her, as her reddning cheeks showed her obvious embarrassment.

Soon, she began approaching the back closer, into the decent of madness-and all I could do was watch. I could feel all the vicious girls in the back waiting to get a strike at her. And, once she had spotted an empty seat just across from me her face lit up with relief.

" Hey! You can't sit there that's Kathy's seat!" Cassidy, a tall strawberry blonde yelled sharply at her. But, the ombre haired girl kept moving on. Cassidy rolled her eyes at the girl as others giggled.

" Hey, idiot. Can't you hear me? You can't sit there." Cassidy repeated and more began snickering. She then stopped, and carefully as well as fearfully looked up at Cassidy, and back down at the empty seat she's been longing for.

" Sit down!" The bus driver then bellowed all the way from the front, frightening the petite brunette even more.

" I have to sit somewhere." The girl said in a warm and calm voice, Cassidy just smirked as those in the back watched in amusement.

" Not my problem." She muttered while crossing her arms, before the bus then lurched and the girl rocked back to keep from falling.

I tried my best to turn the volume louder on my Walkman, but it was already all the way up. I soon then took one last glance back up at the ombre- haired girl who looked like she was about to cry.

And, before I'd even decided to do it. I suddenly found myself scooting more towards the window, where the heavy fog clouded the empty streets.

" Sit down." I said, but it came out angrily and she soon turned to face me, trying to figure out wether I was a punk or something.

I rolled my eyes, " Jesus-fuck." I said softly, nodding to the space next to me, " Just sit down." I told her in a stern voice.

And without hesitation she did as I told her to do, but didn't say anything or thank me, and even left 6 inches of space between us. Thank God.

I then let out a small sigh, before choosing to turn towards the small and dirty window frame where I patiently waited for a world of suck to hit the fan.

_Ally:_

It was ten past 3 and my first day here at Marino High had just ended. This meant it was time for me to begin considering my options:

1.) I could walk home from school. Pros: excersice, color in my cheeks, and some time to think. Cons: I don't know my new address yet, or even the general direction to start walking.

2.) I could call my mom and ask for a ride. Pros: A lot. Cons: My mom didn't have a phone. Or a car for that matter.

3.) I could call my new step-dad. _Ha_. Good one.

4.) I could call my grandma. Just to say hi.

I then sighed and shook my head. Here I am, just sitting on the cold steps of the front of this intimidating school, towering over me. My bus was right there too. Number 667. Waiting in the schools parking lot for me. Oh, If I could only avoid taking the bus today my life would be just a bit simpler.

I bet those girls in the back probably wouldn't even wake up on the right side of the bed tomorrow, and magically become nicer to me. It never works like that. Sadly...

Its like their all out to get me. Well maybe they are, but what's really confusing me is if that tall blonde who finally let me sit down was one of them, or was he just really stupid? (Well not _stupid_- stupid. He was in a couple of my honors classes, after all).

I don't understand why I had to take this bus, I should just learn to walk it, it would seriously help. I mean I could just get a ride from my stepdad but that would probably be worse, and my mom would get upset cause apparently he's a 'busy man'. _Ha_.

Now, as I sit here waiting for my bus to come get me and the others, I let out a small sigh. I just watched as the other bright yellow colored buses go on ahead, and as a couple students began rushing down the stairs they accidentally kicked my dirty, and faded out backpack.

I just furrowed my eyebrows at them, before silently placing it back on shoulders, and as string of apologies came rushing out of my mouth I carefully looked back up to see that stupid blonde kid.

He frowned as soon as he noticed that it was me, and I frowned back at him. That's how it was until he then decided to run ahead. I sighed while watching him go on ahead, wanting to go home.

My first day of junior year was not so good. Now I have to take this bus.

_Great_. What next?

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>First chapter of Two Misfits done! What did you guys think? I know this story is pretty new as well as the ideas in it but I guess that's what makes it pretty unique. <em>**

**_So I don't know if any of you ever read the absolutely amazing book, 'Eleanor and Park' but if you have, it was so good that I wanted to make my own spin on it. A&A version. Of course, if you have any concerns or questions please PM me._**

**_Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you think I should continue with this story. _**


End file.
